A Moment in Time
by Northwest Sage
Summary: G1: Taking place shortly before events in the original TF:TM, a small gathering of Earth-based Autobots discuss the new arrivals from Cybertron.


Ever since the announcement was made that a new group of Autobots were headed towards Earth, there was little else anyone wished to talk about. There was an aura of excitement throughout the Ark, and most were genuinely looking forward to welcoming them. Some of the new arrivals hadn't been seen in many vorns, and some had never been seen at all. It was basically a duty shuffle; a handful of Autobots sent to Earth, with an equal replacement of Earth-bound Autobots returning to Cybertron. So far, only Optimus Prime was known to be leaving for their home planet, the others would be determined in time.

While a delagation comprised of Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Ratchet met with the five new faces, another similarly sized pack watched from the recreation chamber, able to see the new arrivals via a large glass divider that also happened to be sound-proof. "Look at 'em," Brawn stated. "Thinking they're something special. We don't need them here!" He looked each one over with a critical eye, then felt his lower faceplate drop. "Is that a fembot?" Brawn couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I don't believe it," he said while shaking his head in disgust. "A slagging fembot, are you kidding me? And she's pink. Pink!"

"That's Arcee," Jazz responded. "And at least she's easier on the optics than your ugly mug."

"Fembots belong indoors, working the factories and stuff like that. They have no place on the battlefield."

"I ain't worried about her," Huffer said, opting to join in on the coversation. "That green one, though. He could be trouble, seems like he has a bad attitude."

A laugh escaped from across the table. "That's funny coming from you," Windcharger chuckled. "Springer may not smile much, but he's a tremendous soldier." He sensed a good deal of skeptisim from his allies. "Listen, they're not rookies. This isn't their first dance."

"They're rookies here on Earth," Huffer interjected. "It's a whole new world, literally."

"You want to talk about being a tremendous soldier?" Ironhide said with a smile and his deep Southern accent in full effect. "You don't get to be as old as Kup and me without knowing a few tricks. The stories he could tell you younger guys would blow your mind." An expression of pride beamed from behind his optics. "As soon as he finished up with his briefing, him and me are hitting the town."

"That could prove to be interesting," Windcharger. "You sure you're up to a night out at your age?"

Ironhide mocked as though he was going to punch the minibot. "I oughtta smack ya' right across yer face. You know, you give me such a hard time about being old, well hell, Kup's older than me!"

"I didn't know that was possible," Jazz remarked, earning a stern glance from the grizzled veteran.

"It's hard to see him with big blue in there," Huffer stated as he twisted his neck in vain to catch a glimpse of the old warhorse, only to be blocked by the massive frame of Ultra Magnus. "Magnus is even larger than I remember."

Windcharger nodded in agreement. "Who's that last one in there? Looks pretty young if you ask me. Still shiny."

Ironhide grumbled. "Heh, that's Hot Rod. From what Kup's told me, he's a bit of a hot-head. A punk."

"There ain't no room for 'bots like that," Brawn announced. "If he gets out of line, he'll have to deal with me. I'm not gonna let some turbo-fuelled jock cost us an Autobot life."

Jazz was no longer able to tolerate the bitterness spewing forth from all around him. "You guys are pathetic," he boasted. "You're all just worried about your spots!"

Brawn was the first of the accussed to fire back. "And you're not? You're not worried that one of them newbies is gonna replace you?"

"No," Jazz answered quickly. "Besides, I have it on good authority I'll be one of the chosen to head back to Cybertron. I overheard mention of starting construction on a pair of moon-bases, and my name came up."

Huffer got up and walked away, having grown bored with the conversation and deciding to work on his latest project in peace. Jazz bid farewell to his friends soon after, leaving Brawn, Windcharger, and Ironhide remaining at the table. "Are you concerned at all?" Brawn asked Ironhide. "Even a little?"

"Nah," he answered casually. "They don't make 'em like us anymore. Besides, we've been around forever. I'm sure we'll be around for a long time to come."


End file.
